


(Fanart) A State of Being

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Professor Spock pays Cadet Kirk has an unexpected visit in this story by IvanW.





	(Fanart) A State of Being

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A State of Being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315170) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
